


Fears of a little Witch

by LadyCereza



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Anxiety, Female Characters, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCereza/pseuds/LadyCereza
Summary: A Short One-Shot Story, focusing on the fears of our little Witch. The Main Character is based on a Friend of mine, who decided to put my Person into a Horror Scenario while drawing - so you can see this is a little Revenge. It was also my first time at trying to write psychological thriller/horror! Hope you guys enjoy it!
Kudos: 1





	Fears of a little Witch

As time progresses, so does humanity alongside it. Illnesses that seem to be incurable are cured. Buildings become bigger and technology becomes more imposing with each passing day. However, there is something that humanity will never be able to learn - and that is _magic_. With magic, miracles could become true. Dreams would become reality. However, the magicians and witches who still live among us in this era of time learned to adapt themselves to humanity. Hidden, they try to live among us. Making a secret out of the abilities that make them so special - and helping those of us who need it the most.

The years pass and a new witch is born. With eyes shining as bright as the clear, blue sky, and hair which seems to appear in the colour of the rising sun. A girl, with the ability to change a person's heart and to send comfort to those who need it the most.  
But even though her powers were strong enough to move the hearts of the people, she made the mistake to fight against a power which was far greater than her own. A being which soon found itself close to the little Witch. Closer than the girl would want it to be. 

One says that witches are at their weakest point during a New Moon - and it was exactly on a night like this that the unknown being choose to approach the young witch. A night, in which the shadows seem to become longer and darker. 

Did the Witch see something move in the shadows of her room?  
It seems like there were eyes in the darkness. Hiding. Watching her. Deep down in her heart she felt, that she wasn´t alone anymore. That there was something in her room.

With every noise, her heart seems to beat faster in her chest. Panic crawled into her eyes, as she turned around. Was that a whisper she just heard? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? She wasn´t sure - since the darkness had always been given her a hard time. She was afraid. Afraid of what was lurking in the shadows. Afraid of what might be waiting there. Waiting for _her_ to put her guard down. 

But the truth was, she didn´t want to find out what was lingering in the deep shadows. Right now she had the feeling that every movement of hers did not remain unobserved. As the fear inside her heart got stronger, she felt her breathing getting faster as well. Was she _really_ alone in her room?  
All of the shadows seem to become bigger. To move towards her. To become… _a living being._ Anxious, her eyes twitched around, searching for what tried to hide in her surroundings. And it was at that moment, that she heard a noise. A non-human voice, whispering much clearer than it did before.  
With each passing moment, the whispers seemed to become louder. It was a voice she had never heard before. A voice, that she could never describe. It was neither deep nor high. 

Heat shot through her body as the voice seemed to come closer to her. She wanted to shout, wanted to run away - but her body simply didn´t move. **“My sweet, little Witch.”** She could feel the air moving near her skin. The voice was so close that she was sure - if she turned around, she would stand face-to-face with the inhuman being. But there was one more thing that made her heart stop for a moment: nobody knew that she was a witch, hiding among the humans. _Nobody_ \- not even her family. Since only single individuals were born with these special gifts, it should have been a well kept secret. 

The blue of her eyes seemed to get darker, as she closed them. Hiding in the darkness of her own being. But it was only for a moment. Only a moment of peace until she felt the being touch her neck. Stroking softly over her bare skin. A touch that felt as cold as ice. No, even colder. So cold, it didn´t seem to be from this world. 

How often did her family tell her that her fear was nothing more than childish? That there was nothing hiding in the dark. _Nothing_ that she had to be afraid of.  
How often did her friend tell her that the light she was keeping lit at night was only something for little kids? _Why didn’t she trust her instinct?_

Now there was nobody telling her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Now she was all alone, fighting against the monster standing right behind her. Even the last light in her room went dark - and she noticed, that she should have acted much earlier… **“There are two things in this world. Two things from which you can never hide, my dear Witch. First would be the Light,”** the voice whispered almost softly, as the darkness threatened to devour her. There was nothing left. Just the sound of her own heart beating faster than it ever had before - and the voice behind her. **“And last would be the Darkness.”**

Anxious, the girl opened her eyes only to see the first sun-rays of the day. Illuminating her face, which was bathed in the sweat of her fear. The light of the sun had saved her this night. However, this would not be the last time she faced her fear. And it would not be the last time… 

… she saw the _monsters_ hiding in the darkness of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> Story Writing: Cereza  
> Beta-Reader & Editor: Jake
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this little One-Shot Story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would you be interested to read more of those? Tell me in the Comments and I might get back to those little Stories!  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
